Love of the Fairies
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: This is a series of one shots (of my favorite Fairy Tail ships) each chapter will be a different couple.
1. Lucy and Natsu

I thought today would be like any other day. Wake up on the floor like I did on most days because my day was being occupied by a boy I've grown to love. Though I refuse to admit it to him or anyone else for that matter. Today though, it caught me off guard. Natsu wasn't in my bed, he wasn't even in my room for that matter. Walking through my apartment, I noticed he wasn't anywhere in there. That worried me more than anything. It was the first time he wasn't there when I woke up. I quickly got up and rushed to the guild hall.

Patting and out of breath, I pushed open the door to the guild. Walking in to see Natsu talking to Gray about something. Anger filled over me as I stormed over to Natsu. Grabbed him by the shirt and nearly threw him to the floor.

"Why are you here Natsu?!" I nearly yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"You know what I mean! Why weren't you in my room this morning?!"

"You normally yell at me when I'm in your room…"

"That's not the point. I woke up thinking you would be there and you weren't. I was worried about you!"

"You…were worried about…me?" He looked at me with confusion and happiness.

"What?! No…I wasn't worry about you…worry about you…I was like worried you got lost worried about you…that's all."

"Hey Lucy…"

"What Natsu?!"

"Are you busy later?"

"No…I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"Meet by the tree later; ok?"

"Ya…sure…" Just as soon as I said that. He got up and ran off. I blinked a few times, confused as to why we would ask me to the tree. I shook my head and walked over to the counter. Where Mirajane stood, cleaning some glasses.

"What was that about Lucy?" She said, her usual smile on her face.

"He asked me to the tree in town later today…"

"Oh I wonder if it's a date! The Cherry Blossoms are in bloom! It would be so romantic. Natsu confessing his love to you!"

"A-a-a-a date?! N-no way!" I couldn't take it; I quickly ran out of the guild hall. My face deep red with a blush.

"I wish you luck Lucy!" Mira's voice could be heard calling behind me. I ran all the way back to my apartment. I shut and locked the door. Stumbling to my room before falling on my bed. There was no way Natsu liked me right? We were friends for so long. Yeah I liked him a lot; he just never seemed to return those feels back. Something I didn't care to much about honestly. I just wanted to be around him. Now I'm going to go on a date with him? I think this is too soon. It's far too soon. Was it too soon? Honestly, now that I think about it, I've known him for a while now. I continued to think on this for hours. A clock that hung on my wall started to chime. Snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up at it to see it was seven o'clock.

In a panic I jumped off my bed. Looking through my clothes to find something decent to wear. After fumbling around in my closet for a while. I decided on a blue and white dress; with matching stockings. I slipped on my shoes to realize I still had to do my hair. Rushing to my mirror I let out a sigh and start playing with my hair. Trying to figure out what I should do. The clock chimed for seven thirty. I quickly decided on pigtails. Tying my hair up with both a white and blue ribbon. Quickly rushing out of my apartment and down the street. I stopped to check my breath and check the time. Of course, it was nearly eight o'clock.

I walked to the tree to see Natsu sitting on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket near him. He was looking up at the blooming Cherry Blossoms. He wasn't dressed up at all. Which made me feel stupid for doing so. I smiled as I spoke to him.

"The Cherry Blossoms are beautiful in this light…" I said as I sat on the other side of the picnic basket.

"Lucy you made it!"

"Yeah I know…sorry I'm late, I lost track of time."

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"I told you I would, so I am."

"Thank you for coming Lucy…" Natsu started to set up the picnic. Though the sun was nearly down, making it harder to see. I could tell Natsu was shaking a bit. With a bit more small talk, we started to eat. Some sandwiches and salad, some magic apple juice. That made small fireworks as you poured it; and Strawberry cake for dessert. After the cake, I smiled and relaxed against Natsu. Looking up at the Cherry Blossom tree, "Lucy…"

"Yes Natsu?" As soon as I said that. He bent forward and kissed my lips ever so softly. He fingers slowly brushed across my cheek. After a moment he pulled away. Looking into my eyes.

"Lucy…"

"Natsu…?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"


	2. Gray and Juvia

I sat in the guild hall. Watching my beloved Gray from across the room. For some reason of another. That Natsu guy seemed to be decent enough today. Natsu seemed to be talking to my Gray nonchalantly. How could be talk to my dearest Gray so causally?! As if a conversation with my Gray isn't the best part of anyone's day! Gray is the best person you could ever talk with! I ball up my fist, gently waving it in front of me as I close my eyes. After a moment, I heard a voice next to me.

"Hey Juvia…" My beloved's voice called my name every so sweetly.

"Yes my darling Gray!"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me later?"

"Go on a date? With my beloved Gray?! I would love too!" I said, feeling my face heating up from the blush that seemed to be growing over my face. Gray shrugged softly before looking at me.

"I know a cool place you and I can hang out if you want. I'll meet you back here in a few hours…ok?"

"I will wait for our rendezvous my love!" Gray shrugged again and walked off. Pushing his hands into his pockets. Even though he looked like he didn't care. I know my sweet Gray cared about it a lot. I started to cry from happiness. Hearing the other members of Fairy Tail complain about the room filling with water. I ran out of guild hall, heading to my room in the girl's only dorm.

I ripped clothes out of my closet. Trying to find something worthy enough to wear on a date with my perfect Gray. I ripped out clothes for being to this or to that. Not enough this, or not enough that. Clothes quickly picked up on my floor till I realized nothing seemed perfect enough. I ran out of my now messing room and to a clothing shop not too far from the dorms. Trying on nearly every single article of clothes in the shop. I finally decided on an off white ruffle skirt, with a blue jean top and a brown belt around my stomach. I spun around in my new outfit. I paid for it and walked out. Smiling happily at my new choice.

I walked back to the guild hall. Happily, I wonder if my perfect Gray will be upset with me for this choice. I hope he likes it. If not, I'd cry! I sat on a table, gently kicking my feet back and forth till my dearest Gray appeared. He had on a part of old pants and a nearly white shirt. A dark blue jacket made his shirt look whiter. It just made him shine and look beautiful.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes my beloved Gray!" I smiled happily as he moved to motion for me to follow him. I happily did so. Refusing to allow much distance between us, "Where are we going?"

"Just this pond I found. I thought you would like it…it's a nice quiet place." I panicked as I heard him say quiet place. That meant it would only be me and him. A perfect time for me to show him my true feelings, once and for all. Once we arrived to the pond. I saw all the flowers growing around it. There were small animals eating and playing around. My dearly Gray held his hands out as my eyes lit up.

He did some ice make magic. To freeze over the pond, the asked me to sit down. Following his request happily. I sat on a long and he traced his ice over my shoes; then over his own. He stepped onto the ice and started to skate on it. He looked so wonderful, so graceful, just the picture of perfection. So I tried my best to skate also. I stepped onto the ice and instantly fell on my butt. I tried to stand and fell; over and over again I tried to stand. Till my dear Gray came over and offered me his hands.

I took his hands and slowly stood up. Falling into his chest, do to my uneasiness. I slowly looked up at him. His eyes seemed so gentle and kind. I could feel my face heating up once again. He pulled me close to him, making sure I had my balance and then slowly moved. I held on to my beloved with a tight grip at first. Afraid I was going to fall again; but soon, I was only hold his hand as we moved around the ice. The sun started to set not long after. My time with my sweet Gray was drawing to a close. I grew worried that I wouldn't be able to get myself to say anything.

I slipped and fell into his arms again. He pulled me to my feet; and once again I looked up into his beautiful features. The sun set made his hair seem darker than it was. A smile painted over his lips, made this look just perfect.

"Juvia…" Was all he whispered before his lips met mine. That was the last thing I felt or heard the rest of the night. Other than darkness rolling over me.


	3. Gajeel and Levy

I was sitting in the guild hall; reading a book about romance. When an arm rested itself around my shoulders. I looked over to see Gajeel sitting next to me. His left arm over my shoulder as his right arm rested on the table. He expression looked bored, though with him crew on a screw; how could he be. He slowly looked over at me and took my book out of my hands. With an objection, I tried to take it back. Reaching out for it but he moved it; standing up. I carefully stood on the bench; once again reaching for my book. Even on the beach, he could hold the book out of my reach. Standing on it gave me a height advantage but not movability.

"Gajeel, give me my book back. I'm trying to read that." I nearly demanded. I small frown on my face. His bored expression turned playful as he bent closer to me.

"If you want your book back. You'll have to do as I say."

"Do as you say? What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. If you want this boring book back, you'll have to do something with me!"

"Ok…like what?"

"Ahh…" He looked away, as if he didn't know what he was planning next. He scratched his cheek for a moment before answering me, "If you want this book back. You'll let me pick you up later to do something. When we are done, you can have it back."

"Fine deal…just be careful with it."

"Oh I'll take care of it. Meet you in front of the dorms in three hours." He said before walking away. I looked at the clock hanging over the bar where Mira stood. The clock said four thirty-seven. In three hours' time, it would be just after seven thirty.

"AHHHHHH Levy! You aren't really going to go on a date with him are you?!" One of my partners of Team Shower Gear, Jet said as Droy panicked also.

"Yeah Levy, that guy is bad news! We shouldn't get to tangled up with him." Droy said.

"Relax guys, it's not a date…and he's not a bad guy. Do you remember when Laxus almost attacked me? Gajeel saved me; and that isn't the only time he's done that. So please give him credit. I'm just going out with him to hang out or something so I can get my book back." With that, I took my leave. Leaving Jet and Droy sitting at a table.

I placed my thumb to my lip. Gently biting on my thumb as I thought about what they had said. Was it really going to be a date? Would he ask something like that so causally? More, would he ask that in front of Jet and Droy like that? If so, why me? Why wouldn't he pick on anyone else in the guild? Why did it always seem like he wanted to be around me? Unless, this really was a date. In that case, I have no idea what to wear. Let alone what to do on a date! I have to talk to Lucy, maybe she has a better idea.

I rushed over to Lucy's apartment. Luckily she was home and let me in. I sat on her bed and started to explain what went down. Hoping she would give me more help the Jet and Droy had. She shook her head and said she had no idea; but if I wanted to. I could use her clothes for something to wear. I thanked her, thinking about the clothes in my closet. Knowing none of them would be good enough to do anything special with. So I took Lucy up on her offer. I started pulling all kinds of clothes out until I came across a white lace dress. I asked Lucy if I could wear it and she said yes. I thanked her and ran back to my place.

Once home I looked at the clock and realized I spend more time at Lucy's than I had thought. It was already six thirty. I only had an hour. So I quickly showered, and started to do my hair. Trying to wiggle into a dress, that was obviously made for a female bustier than myself. I struggled to get the dress comfortable while trying to do my hair in the presses. After finally deciding on a few hair clips, I slide on a pair of brown boots and walked out the door. Letting out a frustrated sigh.

I walked outside to see Gajeel standing there in a nice, slightly messy tux. I blushed as I approached him. He looked at me and smiled.

"You look nice shrimp." He said with a laugh.

"I could say the same to you…show me my book is ok."

"Your book is in my room. It's fine, Lily is watching over it. Calm down and let's go." He said before nearly pulling me over. I blushed more at his action though, because even though he was pulling me along. He was hold my hand also. I didn't ask where he was taking me. Though I should have, because where he took me. I wasn't expecting at all!

We stepped into a room, and instantly my eyes light up. There were beautiful chandeliers hanging above white table clothes. I looked around the room, seeing everything close to us looked like something out of the book I was reading. Gajeel pulled me past the tables. Mumbling about how that could wait till after. He pulled me close to him once our feet touched a glossy wooden floor. I then realized that he wanted to dance with me. I smiled as a slow song started. The lights around the dance floor dimmed as he spun around with me. We danced for a song or too before sitting to eat. I may have been sitting, but my head and my heart were both still spinning on the dance floor. After our meal, we walked home in silence. Once we were in front of his room; he stood there and held out my book.

"I had it with me the whole time, here." He offered me the book. I gently took it from his hand before I grabbed his tie. Pulling him down far enough for me to kiss his lips softly. I pulled away and started down the hall.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Gajeel. See you around, ok?" I said waving to him. Hoping that my waving could block my blush. Though, there was no amount of hiding Gajeel could do. To hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks.


	4. Romeo and Wendy

I was on my way to the guild hall with Carla. When I heard someone shouting my name. When I turned around to see who it was. A smile appeared across my face.

"Hey Romeo! How are you today?"

"I-I'm fine, how are you today Wendy?" He asked, panting softly from running.

"I'm good, Carla and I were on our way to the guild hall. Would you like to come with us?"

"The guild hall? No, no I have a question for you."

"A question?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the right, "What is it?"

"Do you want to go on a walk with me? We can like talk and stuff…" He face was starting to turn red. I wonder if he was getting sick or something.

"I would love to go on a walk with you. Doesn't that sound like fun Carla?" I asked, looking down at Carla.

"C-Carla? O-oh…well…"

"I'm not going to go. I think a walk will be good for you. I have business at the guild hall today. So if you want to go you may. Just be careful child." Carla said before walking to the guild hall alone. I felt bad though. I wanted to hang out with Romeo, but I didn't want Carla to be alone either.

"We don't have to, you know. If you'd rather stay here with Carla…"

"No! I said I would go with you, and I will! Are you ready now…hey…why is your face all red like that?" I asked looking at his blushing complexion. He must really not feel well to be all red like that. He turned away and coughed into his fist. Taking a breath in before offering my hand. His face was slowly returning to its normal color. I shrugged off any idea of him being sick after that. I took his hand and he lead the way.

Just outside of Mongolia there was a forest. To the two of us, it seemed huge. I'm sure Natsu and the other wouldn't be worried about walking around in there. So I won't be either. I just hope there are no monsters there. I'm not much of a fighter. Suddenly Romeo's hand tightened on mine.

"It's ok Wendy; I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." He said with a smile. I nodded my head in response. We walked through the dimly lit forest. Being careful to watch our steps. Of course for me, that wasn't any easy task. I kept stumbling and tripping over something. Causing me to fall into Romeo. Who always seemed ready to catch me.

We walked until we came to a water fall. There was just enough clearing between the trees to have the sun shine off the water. Making it look beautiful. The fish swam around in the body of water under the falls. Romeo helped me over to the water before he sat down. Dipping his feet in the water. I smiled and looked around more. Noticing there were large rocks in the water. I skipped other to them as Romeo watched me.

"Careful Wendy, they are wet!" He called out, once I started jumping on the rocks. Jumping from one rock to another with ease. I waved to him once I made it to the other side. He stood up as I made my return. Jumping once again, from one rock to another. Until something from the water hit into me. Causing me to slip off a rock. I fell into the water. Only to find Romeo by my side moments later, "Wendy?! Are you ok?"

"Y-ya I think so." I said, using him to try and stand. Only to fall into him again, "I think I hurt my ankle."

"You can't walk…Wendy…I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, I fall all the time."

"Come on, let's get back to the guild. Mira knows first aid." He said before kneeling down, "Here hold on."

"Are you sure about this?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He nodded as he stood up. Holding under my legs, he started to walk. Slowly he made his way back through the forest. Asking me how I was every so often. To try and ease his worry, I would answer I was ok. For the most part I was, until some pain would shoot up my leg, "I'm sorry Romeo."

"Y-you're sorry?! For what?"

"I got you all wet when you picked me up."

"It's nothing, just try and relax. We are almost to town ok?" He said, I nodded my response. Knowing her wouldn't see it. I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. I awoke to the sound of the other guild members. Carla was shouting about how reckless it was to take me there. Elfman chimed in saying it was manly to bring me back here like that. With everyone's words I slowly opened my eyes.

Romeo was standing a distance from me. Not far enough to be out of reach but everyone was talking about what happened. Most of them seemed proud of Romeo, yet Carla's voice was the one upset voice. She was scolding Romeo for being careless and no paying attention to me.

"Carla, I'm fine. Mira just fixed me up. I feel better already. You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"He is the reason you were in that forest alone! I should have gone with you."

"Carla, it would have happened with you there too. I'm clumsy, that's no reason to be upset with Romeo. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have made it back."

"That's true child…"

"So please be kind to Romeo."

"No, I'm no hero…honestly I should have been more careful. I'm sorry Wendy." Romeo said, I shook my head impulsively I stood up. Walking to him with a slide limp. Reaching out and pulled him closer to me. He stumbled before catching me in his arms again. He smiled at me, saying I should have stayed put. I stood up on my toes for a moment; and I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me Romeo. It was a fun day, even if I did slip. You took care of me. For that, I am thankful it was with you and not anyone else."

"Wendy…"


	5. Mira and Rouge

I was working at the counter in Fairy Tail. Cleaning some glasses up and talking with Lucy. Who had just returned home from a job. When the doors for the guild opened. I looked away from Lucy to see who had returned home. One figure stood in the door way, casting a shadow into the room. The figure slowly walked in, not saying a word. I focused on the face, studying it for a moment before realizing it was Rouge. A member of the Sabertooth guild. He looked up at me, a shy smile on his face.

"Mira, would you like to goes star gazing with me this evening?" He said, getting straight to his point. He seemed more forward than anyone had before. I offered him a smile and nodded.

"Ya, that sounds lovely. I would love to."

"I'll meet you back here at seven?"

"I'm looking forward to it." I said as he nodded. Then turned around to leave. Not saying another word about it. Once he left, everyone in the hall looked at me. I smiled to them, offering them the same kind smile.

"Mira, are you sure you should go out with him?" Lucy asked what everyone else was thinking.

"It doesn't hurt any to go see him. He is kind of cute though, don't you think?" I smiled again.

"Ya but…he's from another guild."

"There's no harm in going to watch the starts Lucy."

"What if he…"

"I'm an S class wizard of Fairy Tail. I don't think that anything bad would happen; and if it does. I'm not fair from any of you. I'll be fine, please don't worry too much."

"But big sis, he's…" Elfman begin, looking at me.

"He's different, just like everyone else. That doesn't make him evil…he's misunderstood is all."

"You always see the good in people Mira…" Gray said, shaking his head softly.

"Everyone has good in them. Some people just need their edges roughed out is all. If you'll excuse me, Lisanna, will you take over for me."

"Ya of course Mira." She said nodding to me. I walked out of the guild hall. Taking a deep breath in as I smell the fresh air. I don't normally leave the guild hall so early. I walked to my place nearby. A place I share with my brother Elfman and sister Lisanna. We each had an option to live in the dorms behind the guild. I wanted to live with my brother and sister; and they felt the same. So we owned an apartment near the guild.

Walking into my apartment, I looked around to see the neatly arranged room. I walked to my room, pasting by Lisanna and Elfman's rooms. I can't believe we've grown up here. Even when lost Lisanna for two years. Elfman and I kept this place, we kept Lisanna's room clean and just the way she left it. We were so happy when she came back. It was like a piece of us was gone.

I shook my head slowly, smiling as I shut my door. Unsure if either of them were going to come home and try to talk me out of going star gazing with him Rouge. I opened my closet and looked through all my dresses. I didn't own a pair of pants. Even a skirt was scares amongst my clothes.

I pulled out a purple, short dress that fit my figure perfectly. It was strapless and came down to mid-thigh. There was a matching belt that wrapped around my waist. Hanging from my belt was a lace, netting material that hung down to my ankles; all around but in front of me. Walking over to my vanity, I started to brush my hair. I decided on keeping all of my hair down. What I normally keep in a ponytail now hung in my face. I smiled as I walked out of my room. Elfman was now sitting in the living room, waiting for me.

"Sis…"

"I'll be ok Elfman." I tried to reassure him.

"Allow me to take you to the guild. Since it's the manly thing to do!" He said standing up. I giggled and nodded. Walking back to the guild with him by my side. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for taking me Elfman."

"Just be careful Mira…Lisanna and I…we…"

"It's ok bro, don't worry. I will be back; I'm only going to be out for a few hours. I'll be back before you and Lisanna go to bed. Will you help her around the guild also? She's still learning."

"Aye, there he is." Elfman pointed out as Rouge came into view. Once he stood in front of us, Elfman spoke out again, "Hey listen here Rouge, if you hurt my sister. I'll beat you like a real man! You hear? You treat Mira like a lady, show her what a real man can do!"

Rouge just nodding, holding his hand out to me. I took it and waved to Elfman, who I could tell was trying to hold back tears. This was the first time I had done something for myself in a long time. I'm normally focused on Lisanna or Elfman. Even as children I did my best to focus on them. Now I have to show them; spreading their wings and flying isn't a bad thing. I looked at Rouge who hadn't said a word since we started walking. I wonder where we would watch the stars. It's hard to see them from the street, even near the Cherry Blossom tree it could be hard to see with all the lights. Suddenly I was swept off my feet. In a panic I grabbed ahold of who grabbed me. Then we went soring into the sky; or onto the rooftops. As we moved from rooftop to rooftop, I looked to see who had me. Something I could say, made me a little nervous. I looked to see Rouge's face, looking ahead. Suddenly we stopped, his hair fell back into its place over his face.

I looked around and noticed there was a blanket laying on the rooftop. He gently sat me down before walking to it. I followed him over, then slipped my shoes off before sitting down. He seemed surprised, but he slipped his shoes off also; sitting next to me. I smiled softly as I slowly leaned into him. Relaxing against his strong figure. We watched the sun finish setting, and the street lights flicker on below us. The shops lights slowly went out, one by one. I watched the sky, before Rouge tapped my shoulder.

"Look, it's the first star." He said, I followed his finger. To see a lone star shining through the dark sky.

"It must be awfully lonely…"

"I don't think it's lonely…It's up there with its family. It's just waiting for them to wake up. So they can all be jealous…"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of your beauty, even the stars get jealous of someone so beautiful." He said looking at me. I could feel my face slowly starting to heat up. I had no idea he could be so romantic. I wasn't use to complements like that. Nor was I ready for it.

"Oh don't be silly." I said giggling.

"Oh my…"

"W-what?"

"People say to make a women love you. You should make her laugh…but just from that laugh alone, I think I'm the one falling in love." He said, my blush only grew. I looked into his eyes. He slid his fingers along my cheek. Tilting my head back slightly. He placed a gentle kiss on my neck. Then on my lips. After a moment he pulled away. He eyes slowly went from mine, back to the sky, "Look there's its friend…the start isn't alone anymore."

I looked up, at the sky to see a new start. Then one by one, more stars appeared. I watched the sky fill with starts. Slowly falling asleep against Rouge. Smiling softly at the perfectness. I could feel myself be moved, then the wind through my hair. After a while I heard Elfman's voice. Rouge said that I had fallen asleep.

"Elfman…the stars…were beautiful." I said between yawns. Rouge gently gave me to Elfman before I heard his footsteps start to fade. I fell asleep once Elfman brought me home. Lisanna, Elfman and I all fell asleep on the floor in front of the couch.


	6. Elfman and Evergreen

I sat next to Bickslow and Freed one the upper level of the guild hall. I watched the people blow walking and talking as if nothing had happened today. As if nothing big had happened…but it did. Something big did happen. Just a few moments ago…

 _ **-A Few Moments Ago-**_

" _Hey Ever, I wanna ask you something!" A voice called as someone walked up the stairs. I looked above my fan to see Elfman making his way to me. With a bored expression I waved both Freed and Bickslow away. Wanting whatever Elfman had to say, to be just between us. Though I know the two of them would want to know anyway._

" _What is it? I have other things to do." I said, trying not to show any interest in him at all._

" _Are you busy later today?" He said with a blush forming across his cheeks._

 _"Keep it down you big oaf. Why do you want to know my plans for later?"_

 _"Because I would like to ask you out to dinner!"_

 _"I told you to keep your voice down. Why would you ask me out to dinner?"_

 _"Because a real man asks ladies they think are nice or whatever out. While being afraid they may be turned down. A real man isn't afraid of rejection."_

 _"Well you won't be rejected. Lucky for you I'm free later…let's say eight o'clock?"_

 _"Y-yes, that sounds manly. Thanks Ever."_

 _"See you then…" I said before looking away. Using my face to hide my blush that decided now to grow across my cheeks. He walked off proudly as Freed and Bickslow returned._

Why would he want to ask me out though…what could he gain from something like that? I don't understand at all.

"What did you guys talk about Ever?" Bickslow asked, leaning across the table.

"It's none of your business. If you want to keep yourself alive, I wouldn't ask again either. My person life isn't important to you."

"So what are your plans tonight Ever?" Freed asked, leaning closer to me.

"W-what?! Nothing, I have nothing planned!"

"Nothing you say? Then you wouldn't mind meeting Bickslow and I tonight for some group practice. Let's say…I don't know…eight o'clock?"

"Eight o'clock? No I can't…I'm busy then."

"You said you had nothing planned." Bickslow said, his tongue hanging out of him mouth like normal.

"I don't, I just don't want to have group practice tonight. I was trying to be lady like…something neither of you could understand!"

"Whatever you say Ever, tell Elfman we say hi though." Freed said before standing up. Bickslow followed as they started to walk to the stairs.

"You guys are idiots!" I exclaimed, rushing past them. I ran out of the guild and all the way to my room behind the guild hall. I slammed my door shut, panting from running all the way. I ran my fingers in my hair before sliding my shoes off and heading for the bathroom. I could use a nice long bath. Once in the bathroom I turned the water on and added bubbles. Soon sliding into the warmth of the water. I let out a happy sigh, laying my head back.

After a few hours spent in the bath, I got out. Wrapping a towel around my body and using another to dry my hair. I walked into my room. Opening a drawer to put on some under clothes. Then I walked to the closet to find something to wear. Without knowing where he was going to take me. It was going to be hard to figure out what to wear.

I think a dress would be good enough. Maybe something fancy and short? Ya that would be perfect; and I have just the dress. A flowing, teal spaghetti strapped dress with a glittered belt for my midsection. I slipped on a pair of white heals. Looking myself over in my long mirror that hung behind my door. I nodded, heading out of my place. Running my fingers in my still slightly damp hair.

Elfman was standing outside the girl's dorms. Dressed in a tux. I blushed, opening my fan as I walked down the stairs greeting him. He smiled and offers his hand. Hoping the night would mask his blush. Yet the lights from the dorms light his face up enough to see it. I took his hand and he started to walk. Leading me to an unknown location, to do unknown things. Of course I knew he wouldn't attack me. Fairy Tail was a proactive guild; we defend our own. Yet I still seemed nervous; I wonder why.

He soon stopped walking and reached to open a door. I looked up for a sign, but there was none in sight. I let out a worried sigh and stepped inside. To see white table clothes over circle tables. Chandeliers hanging elegantly over head of some tables. In the background you could hear the sound of a piano, a harp and one other instrument I wasn't found of.

Elfman walked up and talked to a man. Who smiled and walked away for a moment. After a short time, he walked back, and told us to follow him. Elfman held my hand as we walked past people. Now I felt as if I was under dressed for the occasion. The man lead us to a corner table, were it was nearly dark. The man lit the candle on the table. Set two menus down and walked away. After some more time he returned to take our order.

Once he took our order, he poured us each a glass of wine. The once again he left. Then Elfman and I sat in silence for a while. Waiting for one of us to talk. Soon enough, we started talking about the guild and about his siblings. That rolled around to my team. The food came soon after but we were so long in our conversation to pay attention to the food. We talked about our childhoods; we talked and talked, until the restaurant closed. Elfman paid for the food we didn't eat. Then he started to walk me back to the girl dorms. On the way back we talked about what scared us the most. He told me his greatest fear was to lost his sisters. My greatest fear was to disappoint Laxus and master Makarov.

Once we made it to the dorms I looked at Elfman. Who was rubbing his neck shyly.

"I had a good evening with you tonight Elfman…that doesn't mean it will happen again though! So don't push it!"

"Well I don't want to go out with you again either!" He shouted back at me before looking away with I blush. I took this chance, allowing my magic wings to appear. I floated up and kissed his cheek before flying to my room. Once outside the door I looked down at him. His eyes glued on me.

"Enjoy your evening Elfman, I'll see you tomorrow." I said before walking inside and sliding down my door. I must be a fool. Falling in love with that monstrous hunk.


End file.
